Delivery Dilemma
Delivery Dilemma is the 68th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. This episode is notable for the first appearance of the Jet ability. Synopsis The Cappies of Cappy Town and King Dedede are fed up with Kawasaki's cooking. To help him get some money in, Tiff suggests he starts a delivery service to bring customers food directly to their door. He hires Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and a few of the Cappy children to help out, but when Kirby doesn't deliver Dedede's food in time, Dedede orders another monster—this time a food delivering speed demon. Episode summary The episode starts with Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff hearing Kawasaki having no customers. Tiff suggests a delivery service, so he hires her, Tuff, Kirby, and the Cappy kids. Kawasaki then makes a call to let people know about his delivery service, so he calls Dedede, who is very hungry, and then hangs up on him. Tiff teaches him how to spread the new by calling Mayor Len Blustergas, Yabui, Gengu, and others. The delivery service was also found out by the Waddle Dees. Dedede is desperate for food, so he decides to eat the Waddle Dees' food, who are eating pork cutlet sandwiches they ordered from Kawasaki's, so Dedede rudely orders a bowl of pork roast ramen. Tiff decides to take the order, but a phone call makes her have to use Kirby. without his sleep.]] He's doing just fine until the scent of ramen reaches his nose, so he plans to eat it until Tiff's words flash in his head, in which she says not to run off and eat the food. Kirby pulls himself and continues. Dedede keeps calling for his ramen, but Kirby once again looks at the food and can't stand himself. The next morning is another day of work, but Kirby hasn't completed the order. Dedede hasn't slept since he has been waiting for his pork roast ramen. It finally comes, but it turns out Escargoon had recently ordered it. Tuff finds out that Kirby didn't finish the delivery. This angers Dedede, so he orders food delivery monster, then calls Kawasaki to let everyone know. He says it's punishment for Kirby for not delivering his food, so he orders two pork roast ramen as a test, and it gets to the castle almost instantly, while also launching Melman into the air and replacing the Cappy kids and Tuff. Dedede wants all deliveries, so he and Escargoon disguise their voices as Melman, Chief Bookem, Curio, Mabel, and Gengu, and order a high number of food. Tiff later is worried about Kirby, so she looks for him. Tokkori mocks Kirby for working for Kawasaki, saying it's like a wolf taking care of sheep. Tiff finds Kirby and apologizes to him for making him do something he couldn't do. He forgives her and they go home, but Tiff finds that Kirby had untouched the ramen, so she embraces him in happiness, but this is cut short when the monster starts attacking Kirby. Kirby]] He could not fight back since it kept attacking before Kirby reached the ground, but Meta Knight appears and slashes one of its rocket boosters. Kirby inhales it and becomes Jet Kirby. He catches up to the monster with Jet Dash, but it tries to shoot Kirby with missiles. Kirby retaliates with Jet Cracker and defeats the monster. He takes the ramen and flies to the castle. Dedede is informed that his monster was defeated, but Kirby comes with a stale pork roast ramen. Dedede is losing his appetite, so he lets Kirby do whatever he wants to do with it, and walks away. Kirby sucks the bowl clean, ending the episode. Changes in the dub * The scene where Iro and Honey are trying to get more food to deliver after Spikehead does was removed from the English dub due to time restraints. * On Chef Kawasaki's menu, the word "menu" labeled on it was airbrushed out for unknown reasons. * The scene where Tiff watches Kirby before he goes and going back to the customer calling was removed from the English dub due to time restraints. * The scene were Kirby walks to King Dedede's castle was shortened in the English dub due to time restraints. * The kanji on chef Kawasaki's restaurant was airbrushed out. * The scene where Gengu complains about getting a lot of food was removed from the English dub. * The scene where Honey is sleeping was removed from the English dub. * After delivering Tuggle his meal and receiving his pay, Tuff's "thank you" is abruptly cut to a simple "thank." Tuggle, also, randomly speaks almost gibberish to the delivery boy shortly afterwards. Trivia *One week before 4Kids TV went off the air and became an online network, a special airing of this episode was dedicated in memory of long-time 4Kids voice actress Maddie Blaustein (who provided the voice for Kawasaki and Waddle Doo), as it was her favorite episode. *Waddle Doo orders 2,000 steak sandwiches for the Waddle Dees of Castle Dedede. This may be the number of Waddle Dees that live and work there. *During the part before Kirby made a trip to deliver King Dedede's noodles, a guy that sounds almost like Knuckle Joe orders a big meal. *In the episode, King Dedede at one point is using chop sticks, which he didn't know how to use in The Meal Moocher. *This is one of few episodes of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! where Kirby retains his Copy Ability by the end of the episode. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes